


Gregory. - ART

by Nessaiya



Series: The "earth" without "art" is just "eh". - ART [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, artwork, pencil sketch, soft House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What she never will have...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298273) by [Nessaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya). 
  * Inspired by [She is my sin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315511) by [Nessaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya). 
  * Inspired by [Games against God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366260) by [Nessaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya). 
  * Inspired by [Map of the Problematique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643922) by [Nessaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya). 




End file.
